Teach Me How To Play Ball
by xXDaneAvisXx
Summary: So I can learn how to love you. This is AU and slash, please give this one a chance. Varsity Player Derek Morgan is friends with University Genius Spencer Reid then one day, suddenly, Spencer stopped talking to Morgan, what happened?


Title: **TEACH ME HOW TO PLAY BALL SO I CAN LEARN HOW TO LOVE YOU**

Warnings: OOC, AU

Fandom: Glee / Criminal Minds / CSI : Las Vegas / Wrestling / Queer As Folk / CSI: Miami

Main Pairing: Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid

Sub Pairing: Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders

Brie Bella and Carlito

Author's Note: This is the first time I'll write for this pairing and I hope this works. ;p

Rating: T (for safe rating)

Genre: Romance / Friendship / Hurt/Comfort

"When would you teach me how to play ball?" Spencer Reid asked as he saw their #22 basketball player Derek Morgan. Derek was poised to shoot the ball in the hoop when he heard their resident genius ask, he turned to the younger man and smiled, "Right now if you want pretty boy" he replied as he passed the ball to the younger man. Spencer smiled as he caught the ball, he removed his messenger bag and placing it down before he walked towards the jock and standing beside him

"So what would I do?" Spencer asked. "You shoot the ball kid, like this" Derek answered as he showed him, Spencer bit his lip as he copied what the jock did and shoot the ball and miss. The genius repeated it a couple of times making the jock smile widely and helped him, "You let your wrist do the talking not your arm pretty boy." He stated as he fixed Spencer's body.

The younger man blush as he felt how close the sweaty body of the jock was with his as he listened closely and just let things be. Derek glanced at the man he was teaching and grinned, he loved to tease his genius because he love to see the pink tinting the paler man's cheeks. "Now slowly release it" he stated as he helped the genius' hand to tip the ball and it went in. "See now you shoot a ball, that's what we call a free throw." He commented as he stepped back. "Now do it on your own Spence" he added

Spencer nodded as he replayed what he and Morgan did earlier and beamed as it went in, again and again…and again. The genius turned to Derek and smiled, "Wow, I did it" he stated making Morgan nod, "Yeah well now I can teach you the lay up, the dunk and the fade away." He replayed. Spencer pouted as he hugged the ball loosely, "I don't think that you could all teach me that today though," he stated as he tucked one strand of his messy hair back in his ear, "I need to be in class in" he then looked at his watch "fifteen minutes and 35 seconds." He added.

Derek nodded, "Alright pretty boy" he whispered, "you take care alright?" he added as he hugged the man before letting him go, "Study well I don't want your parents hunting me down and blaming me for your grades to go down." He ended. Spencer laughed as he grabbed his things, "I think actually, my parents would be happy if my grades go a little lower." He commented before making his way towards the gym doors, "See you later Morgan"

Derek smiled, "See you later Reid"

But later would prove to be a problem for our boys, for something happened when Spencer went out of the gym to go to his class, something that makes him stay away from his good friend, Derek Morgan.

Derek looked around the cafeteria of the University he was attending looking for his frat brothers or even his friend Spencer. "Hi Nick" he greeted his best friend as he sat down on the table. Nicholas Isaiah Stokes, nodded as he smiled back at the darker skinned man, "'sup bro?" he inquired. Derek shrugged as he took his food out, "Nothing man" he answered as he looked around still searching for the genius, "have you see Reid?" he asked with a frown.

"Reid?" Phillip Jack Brooks asked back as he and his best friend John Randall Hennigan sat down in-front of their two other frat brothers. Derek nodded, "Yeah, Spencer Reid the Universities genius" he answered as he continued looking around. "Are you two dating bro?" the Texan jock asked. Derek glanced at his best friend and softly laughed, "You're seriously asking if I am going out with him?" he inquired back at Nick with a raised brow, "Well yah have been asking for him a lot lately and he's seen goofing around with yah earlier." Nick answered. Derek laughed, "No man, just no. We're just friends" he stated.

"Good" Elijah Adam Joseph Jacobs said as he patted his shoulder as he sat down with his best friend, Matthew Moore Hardy. Morgan turned to him with a frown, "Why is it good?" he asked before biting down on his sandwich. "Its just is" Edge replied as he took his food container out and started digging. "Are you sure you haven't seen him yet?" he turned back towards Nick who just shook his head, "Not until now" he answered as he watched the group of people who just entered the cafeteria and with them was the genius Derek was looking for.

"Spencer! Over here Spence!" Derek shouted as he waved at the genius. Spencer looked at him sadly before shaking his head, Jennifer Jareau looked at the jock and glared at him before she guided the genius towards the table their other companions were now occupying. "What the hell" he stated as he stood-up.

"Morgan sit down" David Michael Antonio Lesnar, their brotherhood's leader, stated as he sat down. Derek huffed as he obeyed the older man, "When did he start hanging out with them?" he asked. Christopher Jericho Keith Benoit and his younger brother Christophe Jacobb Kevin both shrugged their shoulders at him.

While the jock ponder on what he have done to get that kind of reaction from the genius, the younger man bit his lips as his own group of friends frowned towards the dark skinned jock

"He's such an ass" Penelope Garcia stated as she continued glaring at Derek's direction. "I thought he was like his brotherhood, but apparently he isn't." JJ stated as she sliced her food into two and offered the other half to the genius who just shook his head. Gregory Hojem Sanders, Spencer's male best friend, frowned "Apparently, my older brother haven't taught him a thing or two about accepting dares." He continued as he took both his and Spencer's food containers out and handing the genius his food. "Forget about him Spence, he's not worth it." Greg stated as he smiled sadly at him.

"Don't make us call Jeff or Melina on your white skinny ass white boy" Mercedes Jones threatened the genius, "you'll regret it. Eat" she ordered making Spencer somehow smile and started eating, "Just quit looking over at him guys, please" he begged in between bites, "he's not that dumb not to notice I'm avoiding him." He ended as he just looked down. His friends obeyed what he said as they tried to take their mind off of the man who had hurt their genius friend's feelings.

But the jock was still clueless and he thought that maybe the genius just needed someone else to hang out with, so he let him. But after two weeks without the genius talking to him or just watching him play ball or even hanging out with him in between classes, the jock got fed up. He needs an explanation in all of this, he would not just let his friendship with the genius go just like that. So one day…

"Spencer!" Derek called as he saw the genius walking towards his locker. "Spencer!" he called once again as he stopped beside the younger man's locker, "How are you pretty boy, we haven't hang-out for awhile." He stated with a smile as Spencer put the things he didn't need inside his locker exchanging it for the things that he needed. Spencer turned towards the jock with a sad smile, "Don't" he started, "Just go Morgan, you can now stop pretending that you care for the freak. You already made me fall, you can now just go with those other jocks and laugh at me" he ended as he slammed his locker door. "Just don't approach me anymore, it's done, this farce of a friendship you offered me is done." He ended as he walked away.

"Farce?" Derek asked, "Farce of a friendship? Pretty boy what are you talking about?" he inquired as he caught up with the younger man. Spencer bit his bottom lip but even before he can answer, Greg took his arm and pulled him away as Adam Lambert and Ryan Wolfe looked at the jock up and down before following their friends. Jeff Hardy shook his head as he patted the dark skinned man's shoulder, "You really hurt him you know" he voiced out, "he thought that the friendship you offered was real." He continued.

"what do you mean Jeff?" Derek asked bewildered, "It is real, our friendship has always been real." He explained. Jeff looked at the man and frowned, "That's not what Jordan Todd and her floozies said Derek, she said that her boyfriend would never hang-out with a freak if not for a bet that you made with Azimio and Scott." He explained with a tight smile, "Spencer heard it and he believed it."

Morgan frowned, "He should've talked to me Jeff" he stated, "he should've told me about this and not avoid me" he continued. Jeff sighed as he looked at his older brother's frat brother, "You really can't blame him Derek, Spencer has trust issues, that's why we tend to him slowly. I was shocked when I learned you and him were hanging around at once just because you saved him from the other jocks. Spencer never gives his trust to someone so fast like this, only to you." Jeff started to explain, "then he learned that it was just a bet to you, it destroys it, he wouldn't trust you again until you prove to him that what Todd said wasn't true. But until then," the younger man then patted his arm "I'm sorry" he stated as he walked away.

Derek just followed Jeff with his gaze, "Jordan" he whispered as he turned towards the gym where he knew his _ex_-girlfriend was currently at practicing their routines for the regional cheering competition.

Morgan sat down on one of the bleacher chairs as he waited for Jordan to see and approach him. Jordan Todd waved at him enthusiastically which made him nod at her in turn, "what have you done?" he whispered as his heart broke for the younger man he enjoys company with.

"Hey babe" Jordan greeted Morgan with a quick kiss on the lips which made the jock frown at her. "Smile, come on for me" she begged with a puppy dog look that the jock just stared at. "Don't do that Todd, it's not a good look for you" he stated as he stood-up. Jordan bit her lips, "So why did you come and see me today baby?" she asked. Morgan turned towards her as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't call me that Todd, you lost all privileges when you cheated on me with McAllister." He replied. "I came here to ask you what you said about me hanging around with Spencer, why did you spread those bullshits?" he demanded his eyes glaring at her.

Jordan huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest as well, "Why do you care about that freak so much Derek? His popularity is second to none, he sprouts random shits that nobody needs to hear, he is lanky and geeky and very much a loser and a wimp" she stated. Derek gritted his teeth as he silently seethed; "I don't care about his popularity, I have plenty for the two of us, the random facts that he sprouts is helpful especially to everyone who needs it, he is not a loser nor a wimp, you don't know anything about him so why would you destroy our friendship?" he asked once again.

Jordan looked down, "I was jealous. You prefer the company of the scrawny wimp than me, the cheerleading captain." She answered, "I just want _us_ back Derek, the most dominant couple here in the University." She continued as she cried. Morgan shook his head, "You're unbelievable Todd. We were never the most dominant couple here in the campus, ever." He retorted, "We were only the sixteenth most dominant couple here. Do you know who is the number one?" he asked as Jordan shook her head, "Dave Lesnar, the all around jock and Melina Perez one of the geeks, she is also in glee club, drama club and chess team. So you see brains plus brawns is what makes the dominant couples dominant."

"You don't have what it takes to be the brains neither do I" Derek said as he shook his head, "I just want you to apologize to Spencer, help me get my friend back." He continued. Jordan huffed, "Are you sure you're _just friends_, Derek?" she asked. "What do you mean?" Derek inquired back baffled.

Jordan pouts and smiled softly, "You care too much about him Derek and not in a _just friends_ way, have you fallen for him?" she asked. Derek looked at her for a moment and nodded, "Yeah, in just a short expanse of time I fell for him _hard_." He answered. "I was just afraid of losing him; if I don't make him know that you didn't mean it, I just might lose him forever." He ended.

Jordan sighed as she nodded, "I'll try my best Derek" she stated while she crossed her fingers behind her, '_As if I'll let him have you babe_' she silently thought.

"Spencer Reid?" Jordan called as she saw the genius walking towards the library, the genius looked at her and his heart constricted with an emotion he was afraid to name. "Yeah?" he answered as he looked at her. "Hi, my name is Jordan Todd" she introduced herself. Spencer nodded, "I know who you are Ms Todd, what can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well" she started as she twirled a loose strand of her hair on her finger as she eyed the man, "you can start by staying away from my boyfriend." She started, "Then maybe you can transfer to another school where freaks like you are around all the time" she continued as she nodded, "Yeah" she stated happily, "you can do that or you can run to your mommy and cry." She continued as her floozies surrounded them making Spencer's stomach churn. The other cheerios mocked the genius as they made crying motions with a pout as the other students that was surrounding him laughed. "Derek doesn't want you around Spencer; so you better go and leave him alone, leave me alone, leave all of us alone" Jordan said as the other students nodded and stated a loud "yeah"

"We don't need another queer here, loser" Jordan's second in command stated. Spencer looked around as he was starting to hyperventilate, "Hey bitch" a voice that is familiar to him said but because the genius was in a haze he doesn't know where it came from, "leave Spencer alone" it continued. "Or do you want me to slap you from here to hell?" it ended as the other students turned to them and quickly dispersed.

Spencer stumbled forward and blacked out but thankfully he was caught by familiar arms, "Its okay Spence" they whispered, "its okay, come back already boo" they continued as they began to rub their hands up and down the genius' cold arms. "Oh gods Nikki, he's not responding" the person that was holding him stated.

Stephanie Nicole Garcia turned towards her twin Brianna Monique Garcia who was looking at her with fearful eyes as she continued holding their friend up and immediately approached them as Maryse Karmen Oulette and Jamie Szantyr glared at anyone who dared to look at Spencer wrongly. "Spence" Nikki called their genius as she tapped his face, "Spencey" she called as tears started to well up on her eyes.

"Guys what happened?" JJ asked as she and Penelope walked towards them, "Its Todd" the Quebec Canadian woman stated as she looked at her friend sadly, "she and her floozies was surrounding Spencer and taunting him, telling him to go because Derek and her don't need him here." She continued as she looked at them with sad eyes, "that's where we walked by and I saw him starting to hyperventilate." She ended. JJ and Garcia looked at each other before they saw Melina and the H.I.M.'s walking by. Greg's eyes widened as he saw his best friend that was gathered into Brie's arms and immediately approached them, "What happened?" he asked as he started to shake the genius. "Todd and the cheerios happened" JJ replied.

"What do they want with him now?" Jeff demanded as he took over holding Spencer as Brie and Nikki hold onto each other. "She said that Derek and her doesn't need him here and he should just transfer to another school where freaks like him are." Jamie answered softly. "Those sluts," Melina uttered as she started to give orders, "Jeff bring Spencer to the nurse clinic, Greg stay with Jeff and Spencer until I come back." She began, "Adam, Ryan, Kurt look for the other hearts and meet us at our spot" she continued as she turned to the remaining H.I.M.'s "Justin, Christian and Evan go to the hospital and ask for Uncle Travis and bring him here" she then turned towards the six women, "I want you girls to hunt down the brotherhood, and call Dave, Chris, Rob, Adam, Randy and Mark bring them at our spot." She ended. "I'll go and just fuck up with Todd's things before going there, payback is a BITCH" she uttered as they all made their way.

"What are we doing here Mel?" Dave asked as he leaned on the chair he was sitting on. Melina sighed as she looked at everyone who was gathered around the conference table, "It's about Spencer, Dave" she started, "Jordan and Derek have brought it too far" she continued. "What do you mean Jordan and Derek?" Mark Wayne Alexander McMahon asked as he sat down beside his older brother Randall Anthony Keith McMahon who was pouting. "Derek is not even here" he continued.

"He could have ordered his girlfriend to do it to Spencer, Mark" Melina stated with a sad smile, "He could have been the mastermind in this all along." She argued. "Why what happened with Spence?" Adam asked as he leaned forward. Melina looked at Maryse and the other four who found their genius and called, "Jamie, do you want to answer this one?" she asked.

Jamie looked around as she began to tell what she and her best friend with the Garcia twins witnessed, "and until now he's not responding." She ended as she showed Dave what Greg sent her a little while ago. Dave shook his head as he looked at his frat brothers and cousin, "So what now? I can't possibly kick Derek out of this brotherhood." He stated with a shake of his head. Melina turned to him and smiled, "I'm not asking you to do that Dave, I just want Derek to stay away from Spencer. He is not going to move away, tell him that if he doesn't really want Spencer here then stay away from the places Spencer frequents to. Dave, Derek is the one who is always around Spencer not the other way around." She explained.

Dave nodded, "What about Todd?" he asked as Melina smiled mysteriously, "I took care of that." She replied. "What did you do Yna?" her cousin Santana Lopez asked nervously. "I made sure she'll stay away from Spencer, no geek is without backup babe." She answered. Santana shook her head, "That makes me worry more" she stated.

~DM-SR~

A week later;

"So you boys haven't told us what happened when Melina demanded you to go to the Hearts Home" John Cena voiced out as they all gathered inside the gym to have a friendly game of basketball. "You were demanded to go to the Hearts command center?" Nick asked Mark who nodded, "Yeah apparently something happened to Spencer" he answered as he finished tying up his shoe laces and started warming up.

"Why what happened to Spencer?" Derek asked worriedly as he looked at Adam and Rob who turned towards him with frowns, "Don't play with us Morgan, you're girlfriend and her floozies just went and harassed him making him go to a sudden black out. He didn't respond to anything until two days ago." Chris answered as he passed the ball he was holding to his brother.

"Black out?" Derek inquired more baffled. Randy nodded, "Todd demanded Spencer to transfer schools because apparently you and her don't need him here. Bro, if you don't want to see Spence then don't hang-out where he goes everyday at the same time okay? This campus is big enough for you two not to cross paths." He explained as he made a jump shot. "Todd did what?" Derek asked perplexed, "I need to talk to Spencer" he voiced out as he jogged towards the gym doors making everybody look at him but even before he can walk out the door opened and entered Dave with Matt, John and Phil.

"Where are you going Derek?" Dave asked. Derek looked at the bigger man and answered, "I'm going to talk to Spencer, Dave; I need to tell him something." Dave looked at one of his frat brothers and shook his head, "I can't let you do that Derek, in fact I am prohibiting you from approaching him." He stated. Derek's eyes widened, "What? You can't do this to me Dave" he replied. "I am and I can, Spencer is like one of my cousins Derek and you have hurt him enough." He stated as he made his way towards the others making Derek watch him, '_no, oh gods, what have she done this time?_' he silently thought as he slowly walked back towards his friends.

~DM-SR~

"Hey white boy, how are you feeling?" Mercedes asked as she entered the hospital room her friend was confined in. Spencer looked up at her and gave her a slight smile, "I'm doing fine" he rasped before clearing his throat "Uncle Travis told me I'll be able to go home tomorrow or the next day." He answered with a shrug, "I don't actually care anymore Mercy" he continued as he looked out, "I fell and he didn't catch me and it hurts so bad." He ended as he bit his lips.

Mercedes approached her friend as she nudged him over, "Move" she stated which made him move a little so she can sit down, Mercedes then gathered her in her arms as she ran her hand to her naturally disheveled hair, "I know boo" she whispered as she let the genius cry on her shoulder "I know it hurts" she continued "but don't give up, there are a million other people who would be happy to have you in their lives Spence, he is just not one of them." She ended. Spencer nodded as he continued crying.

Just then the door opened and stepped in Penelope, "Hi my white truffle," she greeted him as she looked at one of her girlfriend who was consoling the crying genius baffled, "My chocolate mama, what happened?" she asked as she immediately approach the two younger hearts and consoled the genius as she rubbed circles on his back, Mercedes look at her and answered, "He fell and the other person didn't catch him."

Penelope nodded, "Well, maybe this could help you move on" she stated as she took an envelope out of her bag, "The dean at the Philosophy department gave me this when she saw me on my way here. She said that it was an acceptance letter from one of the finest Philosophy schools in England." She explained, "You applied for the exchange students program and you've been accepted." She ended as she handed it to the genius who was peeking at her from Mercedes' shoulder.

Spencer took the envelope and opened it as he quickly browsed on the letter, "He was the one who actually told me to go, said that they'll quickly accept me." He revealed. "Maybe the real reason why he wanted me to go is so that he'll not be able to see me and our paths to cross at the university anymore." He continued. "I'll give him that, and I'm going to enjoy my one year stay at England." he ended as he looked at his friends. Mercedes and Penelope sadly smiled as they nodded, "If that's your decision babe" Mercedes answered as she hugged the genius once again before Garcia took her turn.

~DM-SR~

Three Days Later;

"Jordan!" Derek yelled as he saw the cheerleader at the University Grounds. Jordan looked at him and gulped as she saw him seething, "De-Derek" she stammered. "What the hell, I thought you said you'll talk to him and clear the air between us?" he shouted as the rest of the students watched them. Jordan looked around as she tried to placate the man, "Derek not here please," she begged "the others are watching."

Derek looked around and growled, "I don't fucking care anymore Todd" he replied between clenched teeth, "do you know what happened when you and your cheeri-hoes ganged up on him?" he inquired angrily. Jordan huffed as she placed a hand on her hips, "He fell towards Brie-slut, so what Derek, apparently he's a drama queen." She replied. "No," Brie who was walking by stopped as she approached the cheerleading captain, "actually he blacked out and he only came to two days ago. Five freaking days Todd, we were unsure whether Spencer would be able to make it or not. You can call me a slut, a whore or a fucking bitch but don't you dare" she then pushed her hand towards the cheerleader's shoulder "talk about my friend like that. And congratulations" she continued, "you both get what you want, Spencer is heading for England today for a whole year to study philosophy and I promise once he's back you two would never cross paths with him." She ended as she continued on her way.

Derek looked towards Brie and growled, "This is all your fucking fault Todd! I swear, I told you once and I'll tell you once again, we are fucking through!" he shouted. "You and McAllister should both fuck yourselves!" he continued. Jordan laughed maniacally, "Oh yeah I'll do that, no one wanted to be with a fucking queer anyway Morgan. You are a queer, you're a fucking FAG!" she yelled back making Derek laugh, "Oh poor you Jordan, you're late on the news, I was out before we were even together. By the way I'm a bisexual not a fag" He then laughed as he walked away. Jordan's eyes widened as she looked around her seeing the jocks laugh at her whispering behind their hands as they pointed at her.

~DM-SR~

"I'm going to miss you Sky" Greg stated as he hugged his best friend at the departure area of the airport. Spencer smiled as he hugged the sandy haired man tighter, "I'll miss you too so much Breeze" he replied before turning to the Texan who was Greg's constant date, "Nick please take care of my boy, alright?" he said. Nick nodded, "I would Spence, you take care in England okay?" he replied as the genius nodded and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you all so much" Spence rasped teary eyes as he looked around, "Where's Brie?" he asked. "Here" the missing Heart panted as she threw herself on her friend, "I'm sorry, there was something I need to clear out before I came here." She clarified as she cried on his shoulder, "I'm so going to miss you chico." She added. Spencer laughed softly as he hugged her back, "I'll miss you too Brie" he added before he let her go, "I need to go inside" he said as his friends nodded, "You'll take care of my mother right?" he inquired as he turned to Melina and Jeff.

"We will Spence" Melina replied as she kissed her friend on the cheek before the man turned around to get inside the airport.

"Spencer!" everyone turned around as they heard Derek running and shouting "Spencer!" he said as he stopped short in-front of everyone but his eyes never left the man who didn't turn around to look at him, "Pretty boy please, look at me." Derek begged. "Morgan" Dave chastises as he turned towards the jock but Derek didn't mind him as his attention was solely at the genius, "I'll wait for you to come back pretty boy" he stated. "Why would you do that Morgan?" Spencer asked never turning around. "I'm just a freak" he continued.

"NO!" Derek yelled, "You were never a freak to me pretty boy so don't you ever call yourself that again understood? Jordan and I were done for a few months before we ever started being friends, before I fell for you. I love you so much pretty boy and I would never give up on you, _never_." He explained. "Jordan told me she only did what she did because she wanted me back, but I don't want to be with her again, she cheated on me and she hurt me so much pretty boy. You made me live life again, you made me happy again, you made me believe in love once more." He continued. "So when you go back, I'll be here waiting for you." He ended as he made his way back towards his car.

Brie bit his lips as her boyfriend, Carlos Edwin Colon Jr, glanced at her quizzically. "Spencer" she called, the genius glanced at his friend curiously, "I heard their conversation from beginning to end before I came here and he's saying the truth. Will you really let him go? Knowing that he loves you too?" she inquired. Spencer looked at his friends who were all nodding, "Do whatever you want Spence, I'll be here supporting you." Greg stated as he pats his shoulder. Spencer nodded as he ran after the dark skinned man.

"Derek!" he yelled as he saw the form of the man he fell for, "Derek, wait!" he shouted. The jock stopped walking as he looked back towards the genius who was running towards him. "Spence" he uttered as he turned towards the other man. As he was almost a foot away from the jock, Spencer turned around making Derek reach out a hand to turn him around again but made him catch the man when he fell back all of a sudden making Derek laugh. The genius looked up at the man upside down and smiled, "I trust you Derek Nathaniel Morgan" he said as he stood once again and turning towards the man.

"The blind trust test" Derek whispered as he pulled the man in his arms, Spencer laughed and nodded, "Yeah, that's the only way for me to be sure that I can still trust you." He replied as he stared at Derek's brown eyes and seeing the love that the man was feeling towards him made Spencer sigh and whisper, "I love you too Derek Morgan"

Derek grinned as he kissed the younger man passionately, his hand pulling the younger man towards him by his waist. Spencer closed his eyes as he returned the kiss with the same passion as he wrapped his arms around the muscular neck of the jock. Derek's tongue swiped at the bottom lip of the genius making the genius sigh opening his mouth experimentally allowing Morgan's tongue to enter his mouth allowing the warm muscle to play with his own. Derek and Spencer leaned their head to the side as their kiss deepened.

'ding…ding…ding…' the sound system started above them 'all flights going to London England now boarding' it announced making the pair pull away from each other flushed and breathless. "I'll wait for you here pretty boy" Morgan stated, "I'll wait for you to come home to me and to your friends. Just a year Spence" he continued as he brushed his thumb on the lithe man's cheeks. Spencer nodded, "I'll come home soon Derek, I'll come back to you." He agreed on as the jock let him go. "I love you Spence" Derek yelled as Spencer approached the entrance where their friends are. Spencer nodded, "I love you too Derek" he shouted back before he entered the departure area of the airport.

~DM-SR~

A year later;

"Hi Derek" Justin Gabriel greeted the jock as he walked out of the library. Derek nodded to the man, "Hey man, 'sup?" he asked as he made his way towards the place where his other friends are waiting. Justin licked his lips and replied; "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Derek turned to the man and shook his head, "I'm sorry Justin but I can't my boyfriend is in England and I don't want to destroy his trust." He answered, "But I think Heath is really just waiting for you to see him as more than a friend." He continued as he pushed the door making his way inside to his frat house. "Justin?" Nick asked him as the Texan saw him immediately. Derek nodded as he threw his back pack on the couch before throwing himself onto it, "Yeah, man I didn't know by announcing my sexuality last year would make me open into this kind of position." He moaned as he threw an arm over his eyes.

"Yet you don't take advantage of it" Matt voiced out as he sat down on his lounge chair. Morgan laughed, "Of course not Matt, I'm waiting for Spence. Speaking of," he then removed his arm and smiled widely, "he's coming home today isn't he?" he asked excitedly. "Yep" Kris Allen answered as he threw himself over at his friend which made Morgan grunt before making his way to his spot and grabbing his guitar. Morgan nodded as he closed his eyes, "I can't wait."

~DM-SR~

Spencer looked around the University he missed over the year; he was now sporting a shorter do making his distinctive jaw more noticeable. "Spencer?" Brie asked as she was the one who immediately saw the genius, Spencer turned towards her and smiled, "Hi Brie" he greeted his friend with a hug, "Nikki" he then turned towards the other Garcia who was gaping at him openly. "What the hell happened to you?" Nikki asked as she looked at him.

Spencer laughed, "I cut it two weeks ago" he replied. "And why, I just upgraded my wardrobe." He continued as he looked down on his maroon polo shirt with a black vest, cream slacks, rubber shoes, coat and a violet scarf. "Man was it cold in London" he announced as he took the women's arms and escorted them towards the cafeteria.

"Spencer!" Greg yelled as he rushed towards his best friend, "Man I miss you so much!" he commented, "don't you dare apply for this next time." He threatened as the others came towards the genius and hugged him. "I won't I promise" Spencer said as he hugged Mercedes then Garcia. "So where's Derek?" he asked as he looked around. Nick glanced at his watch and replied, "At the gym per usual."

Spencer nodded, "Alright, I'll see you all later" he said as he made his way out once again. "They really fell hard didn't they?" Dave asked aloud. Melina nodded, "Yeah they really did." She replied.

~DM-SR~

Derek was poised to shoot the ball for a free throw when the gym door opened, he just shrugged thinking that it was just one of his friends he threw the ball and it went in the basket, he was about to make another one when the voice he missed most for the past year asked, "When will you teach me how to play ball?"

Derek turned around and gaped when he saw Spencer smiling at him lovingly, "Pretty Boy" he greeted the man with a huge smile as he opened his arms, the genius rushed inside the jocks arms hugging him hard, "I miss you Derek" he whispered. Derek nodded as he hugged him harder, "I miss you too babe." He replied as he picked him up by the waist and twirled him around making them both laugh. "So when did you cut your hair?" Derek asked as he played on the short strands of his boyfriend's hair. "Two weeks ago" he rasped as he picked the ball up and threw it on the basket.

"How about I teach you the lay-ups?" Morgan offered. Spencer looked at him and smiled, "Or how about every time I shoot the ball you kiss me?" he proposed. Morgan grinned, "Alright pretty boy" he agreed as Spencer threw the ball on the basket and in it went again…and again…and _again_…

Making Derek Morgan kiss the genius again…and again…and _again_…

**THE END**


End file.
